Fleur de Nuit
by Tanyddraig
Summary: La nuit est un domaine dans lequel il ne faut pas laisser traîner son ombre au risque de se faire avaler par un trou noir. Une jeune fleur se retrouve piégée, par les griffes de la nuit.


Bonjour, Bonsoir, à tous !

Une nouvelle envie de fiction s'est faite ressentir alors je commence une nouvelle fiction je ne promets pas de suite dans les prochains jours car je n'ai pas de vacances mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si l'histoire vous plaît, je ferais en sorte d'atténuer votre suspens !

Bonne lecture ! 3

_Disclaimer_ : Évidemment les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ils ne sont pas ma propriété.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**FLEUR DE NUIT : CHAPITRE UN**

Boum boum boum

Les coups de canons résonnaient dans sa tête. Le sol dur contre sa joue contractait sa mâchoire. Ses mains poussent le sol et debout, sa tête tangue. Le lit était juste à côté pourtant…

Boum boum boum

Pourquoi ces coups ? D'un coup son corps se tend : une attaque ? Puis dans son esprit, les multiples questions s'enchaînent. Pourquoi personne ne criait "au-secours" ? Au final on les entendait bien mais ses oreilles sifflaient tellement qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer clairement les paroles. Et à qui appartient cette chambre ?

La porte en bois s'ouvre brutalement.

"Hey c'est bon t'es enfin debout !" Hurle la personne.

Des millions de pixels de lumières rouges, vertes et bleues s'enchaînent, il y a même du magenta, du cyan et du jaune. L'obscurité qui envahissait la pièce est désormais toute coloriée.

"Bon on repart à la fête ? D'ailleurs tu fous quoi à moitié à poil ?"

En baissant la tête, on pouvait voir, qu'effectivement il manquait son haut.

"Tu peux faire moins de bruit ?" Demande une masse qui se mouve dans le lit.

"Ha je dérange" glousse la personne avant de fermer la porte d'un claquement en repartant avec une marche de quelqu'un de bourré.

Génial. On est dans une fête. C'est pas des coups de canons mais la sono qui envoie du son en masse. Je suis à moitié à poil. Je ne connais pas la personne dans ce lit. J'étais au sol. Et en plus c'est la chanson de Mika, boum boum boum qui passe. Génial. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?*

La personne du lit a un oreiller sur la tête, on ne pouvait pas la distinguer, donc on ne pouvait pas voir qui était dans la même pièce.

Solution 1: je me barre à moitié à poil dans une autre chambre et je trouve une armoire.

Solution 2 : je repars dans la fête me bourrer la gueule.

Solution 3 : je prends les draps et je passe par la fenêtre.

Solution 4 : je saute et j'espère qu'il y a une piscine dehors.

Solution 5 : je sympathise et j'espère ne pas avoir fait de conneries.

Solution 6 : je pars dans le lit et on sympathise plus ?

Euh non. Pas la dernière solution. À moins qu'une autre solution me sauve la mise. Oh bordel. Dieu, aidez-moi. Ou même Satan.*

Bon reprend toi Sakura.*

Je me penche vers la fenêtre : pas de piscine. Juste une terrasse très chic. En tout cas je ne suis pas chez moi non plus : j'habite en appartement. Les lumières des lampadaires me donnent encore plus mal à la tête. Déjà je retournerai pas dans cette ambiance là et encore moins à moitié à poil. Je me mets à chercher n'importe quel haut tant que j'en ai un pour partir. J'ouvre l'armoire mais l'intérieur renferme des vêtements pour enfants. Pas du tout ma taille. Et je rêve ou tout en haut il y a ? Des jouets pour adultes ! Sérieusement ? En tout cas c'est vrai que personne ne viendrait chercher ça ici…

Mon haut est introuvable dans cette pièce et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de sortir comme ça sinon je vais m'attirer tous les flashs des caméras. Mais je ne peux pas retourner auprès de cette personne ! Mon regard se pose sur un scintillement gris. Ok. Nouveau plan.

Je m'approche doucement de la personne dans le lit. Déjà je peux dire que c'est un mec, ensuite il a un débardeur blanc qui remonte légèrement sur ses abdominaux. Bref, je dois partir pas rester. Sa tête est sous l'oreiller. Je saisis doucement la bretelle du débardeur et la fais glisser le long de son bras, au niveau du coude j'ai dû user mes deux mains pour éviter de réveiller le ronfleur. Bon il ronfle pas très fort mais un peu quand même. C'est fait ! Déjà une bretelle d'enlevée. Par contre, il bouge dans son sommeil et s'allonge sur le dos, le bras au-dessus de son visage. Aïe. Ça va être plus compliqué. Je respire et soupire. Je dois le faire ! J'arrive au niveau du coude mais j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à la faire passer car son bras touche son visage. Je décolle d'un millimètre son bras de son visage pour faire passer le tissu blanc sauf qu'il se réveille… en catastrophe.

"Oh putain ! T'es qui ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Un blond à la peau mate et cheveux longs fins, des yeux océan et des lèvres finement dessinées. Bref un garçon qui en ferait craqué plus d'une. Sauf que moi je veux son débardeur. Alors pendant qu'il a son bras ballant je lui retire sa bretelle restante et tout en tenant son poignant je lui passe une menotte et l'autre je l'attache contre la barrière du lit. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un jeu… je tire sur son débardeur en le faisant passer par ses jambes. Le gars n'y comprend rien et tire sur sa menotte.

"Rend moi mon t-shirt !"

"C'est un débardeur déjà et non j'en ai besoin."

"T'as pas intérêt de sortir avec ça ! C'est mort ! Enlève-moi ça !" Il tente de m'attraper avec son bras de libre.

J'enfilais déjà le débardeur et sortait mes cheveux coincés à l'intérieur. Il a quand même réussi à m'attraper par la bande qui retient la ceinture sur mon jean.

"Je te donnerais les clés si tu me laisses partir !"

Il me regarde dans les yeux et soupire.

"Ok" dit-il en me lâchant.

Aussitôt qu'il me lâche je me précipite vers la porte.

"Hé tu fais quoi ?!?" Dit-il ses yeux emprunts de panique.

"J'ai pas les clés désolé, passe une bonne soirée !"

Et déjà je m'enfonce dans le couloir en ayant refermé la porte derrière moi. Pour l'instant, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs. Je reconnais l'Institut des Filles de HighCamp. C'est le dortoir du campus universitaire. C'est là que je me rappelle que c'est Ino qui m'avait entraînée dans cette fête ! Je peste contre elle. Heureusement j'habite à quelques rues d'ici… Du haut des escaliers j'aperçois le hall, blindé de monde évidemment. Mais l'horloge indique vingt-trois heures quarante-sept. Il est si tard ! Je vois qu'au bout du couloir il y a une fenêtre qui donne sur un escalier de secours. Je m'y précipite et j'ouvre la fenêtre en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber la plante verte devant. Le froid m'attrape comme une proie sans défense et j'ai la chair de poule. Je descend les marches métalliques en regardant les fenêtres pour faire attention à ce qu'on ne me remarque pas. À la première fenêtre, je vois... Le beau gosse que j'ai laissé en plan il y a à peine quelques minutes. Il tire comme un dingue sur la menotte et tente d'atteindre son téléphone sur la commode contre mur... C'est mal parti. Je le laisse là en descend un peu plus bas. Pour la deuxième fenêtre, les volets sont fermés aucun soucis. J'arrive sur la terrasse et je vois une pelle, un râteau, une boîte à outils. Le jardinier paysagiste avait laissé ses affaires dehors. Je m'avance vers l'extérieur mais tout un tas de fumeurs sont sur les marches. Je recule. Et merde. Je peux pas partir. Tout compte fait j'ouvre la boîte à outil et trouve un petit sécateur. Je soupire et ferme les yeux comme si j'allais me réveiller d'un cauchemar mais non. La nuit, le son, et la silhouette du garçon. Fuck. Je remonte à toute vitesse les escaliers, je redescends dans le couloir et referme la fenêtre. J'ouvre discrètement la porte mais forcément il me remarque directement.

"Connasse ! Je te jure que si tu m'enlèves pas ça !!"

Je lui coupe la parole en brandissant mon petit sécateur.

"Je t'ai trouvé une clé, tu me fais confiance ?"

"Non ! Certainement pas !"

Au même moment les étudiants hurlaient oui au DJ.

"Excuse moi mais la majorité dis oui, allez bouge plus."

"Arrête !" Hurle t-il en fermant les yeux.

Mon sourire machiavélique l'achève.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La suite au prochain épisode !

Xoxo, Tanyddraig ~


End file.
